Episode 8768 (6th November 2015)
Plot David isn't interested in Marion's pleas but Gail tells him to her show respect, demanding a word with him in private in her annex. Audrey calls at No.1 intent on revealing her true feelings to Ken but she’s shocked to find Nessa there enjoying a glass of wine with him. Audrey leaves, embarrassed. Liz and Tony meet in the builder’s yard before the concert. He asks for forgiveness again. Gail insists that David show Marion some compassion. Fiz is upset to hear that a friend of Hope's has asked the little girl if she's going to die. Audrey returns to the Rovers and tells Rita what happened. Dev and Erica meet for a drink in the bistro. David comes back into the room as Kylie tells Marion that Callum will never return. He quickly covers for her. Gail tells her that they agree that she can see Max if one of them is present. Kylie concurs. Erica tells Dev of sibling rivalry and her difficult relationship with her mother. However her brother is moving in to look after their mother and with more time on her hands she needs to find a job. Dev offers her the position at the Corner Shop. Sean calls in for change and sees the two of them together. Marion realises it’s best if she says goodbye to Max as it’s obvious he’s frightened because she’s Callum’s mum. David’s relieved whilst Gail and Kylie are heartbroken for her. As Marion says a tearful farewell to Max, Kylie feels terrible whilst David’s glad to see the back of her. Liz and Tony arrive back from the gig having had a wonderful evening. They share a nightcap in the yard and Tony tentatively kisses her. Liz heads home, leaving Tony hopeful that they might have a future. Back at the pub, Sean lets slip he saw Erica and Dev in the bistro. Liz covers up with excuses. Ken and Nessa come into the Rovers and Audrey sees her kissing him. She flees to the toilets and Rita follows where she finds her in tears. Audrey accepts that Ken seems to have made his choice but Rita has doubts. Gail plans an annex-warming party. Kylie can't believe how callous David is about Marion and tells him not to bother with her. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Marion Logan - Susan Cookson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies' toilets *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Jason's Construction - Office Notes *Nessa Warner makes reference to two incidents in Ken Barlow's past, namely taking part in an Anti-War Demonstration (Episode 650 (8th March 1967)) and the death of his first wife Valerie Barlow (Episode 1047 (27th January 1971)). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey gets a shock when she attempts to reveal her feelings to Ken, Gail lays down the law to David about Marion spending time with her grandson; Liz has to think fast when Sean exposes a flaw in her alibi; and Dev offers Erica a job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,460,000 viewers (24th place). Category:2015 episodes